Liquid detergent compositions can either be used neat or, more usually, after dilution with water. Examples of the latter are in fabric and dishwashing. In order to reduce transport and storage costs and problems, not only of the producer but also of the consumer, it would be advantageous to produce a liquid detergent composition in a form more concentrated than that normally commercially available at present.
In use the consumer would thus ideally use a smaller amount of a concentrated detergent composition than that he is accustomed to using in the case of a conventional liquid detergent composition. On e.g. dilution with water however a similar result in terms of detergency should be obtained.
In order to produce a concentrated liquid detergent composition it is not however merely a simple matter of taking a commercially available liquid detergent composition and reducing its water content. Commercially available liquid detergent compositions are specially formulated to retain their liquid and homogenous state over a range of temperatures and their ready dispersibility in water on dilution. Such properties can by no means be assured if the water concentration of the compositions is decreased.